Ways to Make Gerome Like You
by Hawkholly
Summary: Owain, Cynthia and Morgan all want Gerome to like them but have no idea how to make him do so! CRACK/BAD FANFICTION written on purpose as part of the Hawkholly/Blazengirl410 challenge. Read at your own risk! This is your warning. Might be offensive to some people!


**Ways to make Gerome like you**

 **Another bad fanfic challenge with both Blazengirl410. She told me what to write about very specifically. Same rules as before, none of us are allowed to hit the backspace button or correct any typos. So oh boy. This will be good.**

* * *

One day at the camp Morgan, cynthias and Owain were all really pbored and stuffz. "omg guys we should find someone to hang out with a," cytnaih said happiyl. "we don't have any friends you know?"

"WHAT I HAVE POAETNY OF FRIENDS" Owain shouted at her al upset and tuff. He pouted his lips and looked like he as gonna cry. "like my sword hand is y friend"

"that doesn't count owafndka" morgan told him. This was male morgan btw because who cares aout female morgan "do you have any other friends?"

"missiltean is my frend" Owain answered trying not to cry because male moregan us super mean "missitlain is so good "

"a sword doesn't count Owain" morgan was starting to be very annoed anow at him now. because Owain is stupid as heck. "do you have any ACTUAL FERIENDS?"

"He has gus!" Cynthia scoled Morgan angrily. "Were nur friends Owain"

"R-Rally?" Owain whipped his eyes. "Thanks you much"

"I'm not your friend" Morgan scowled at him all angry. "I wantto befriends with gerome but he's a goth."

"then let's become goffic" Cynthia gave them all a cheerful tin. "We can all go to HOpt Topic! And get some clothes from there!"

"Why are we going there?" Owain sounds really confused as heck because hei is ask;lfdjasof super dumb.

"so we can be goffic lol" Mogan hit Owainsdf in the chest. "plus that's whater the person that gave the author the idea said we had to go there"

"This sounds like an inside joke," Cynthia commented as she led the way to Hot Topic

"we're not even inside though we're still outsdie in the fielda " Owain looked even oere onfused HOW STUPID IS HE?

"Owain shut up" Morgan rolled his eyes and hled the all into the store

So they all enteed Hot Topic where the store owner was waiting fot them it was KJELLEA!

"omg preps" Kjelle rolled her eyes looking unhappy and goth "how can I help you?"

"WE WANNA BE GOTH" OWAIN SCREAMED

"STOP CREAMING SO LOUDLY  
Cynthia yelled at owainfs

"Yeah so we want to be gotchi can you help us?" morgan asked khelle. "I mean you look like an expert so"

"I am a export jerk" Kjelle glared at him "Now if you want to becoe gothic you have to play the part okay? You gotta wera teh black makeurp, fishets, die yo hair, and DO NOT BE A PREAP"

"okay we can handle it!"

30 minuters later a gothic version of morga, cynthias. And Owain het the street. They looked so coll and gofic that it was not even laie like for reals.

"ugh I hate preps" morgan laughed all gothic and stuff he wore a black tucedo with sandals and he had dyed his hair black with a blue streak in it and he had pu ton asome eye makeup "lol now gerome wil want to hagn with us"

"you bet!" Cynthia had also died her hair completeya black and wore back lipstick with fishnets and a black dress with a red rub in the middle og her chest arera. "This is co ool! And fun! What do you think the others withll think?! They're gonneb e so impressed!111!1!1"

"That's not how gothic people act." Owain snapped at her looking irriated. He had died his hair black with a green stripe and wore black eyes makeup like Morgan and had bought a black MRRC tshit with skinny black jeans and missiltain has been dyed black too. "But now Gerome will ike us."

"OH CRAP LOOK OUT IT'S THE PREPZ" MORGAN CREAMED AND HID BEHIND OWAIN

Walking past where the stupid prepes Cynthia, Laurent and Inigo. Severa was wearing a bright pink tshirt with hello kitty on it and luarent and Inigio just looked too fabulous and girly boys. It was really disgustnig! It made morgan feel REALLY sick. But Cynthia cinda liked it bus she didn't say nothing.

"HEY LOSERS LOL NICE GOTHIC LOOK" Sever oaughed at hem meanly as he lead hier crew ast them

"My scientifc sata says that youare not enough glutteus maxiumus for my exitence" Laurent laughed at them as well and adjusted his glasses like an effin prep

Inigo winked at Cynthia flirtliasdf. "normally I owuld flirt with you but gothics aren't worht my time lol" and so all the preps lwaked away.

Cynthia began to cry. "He's so mean! I hate prep!'

"Maybe we shouldn't eb gocci aftera ll…." owain looked uneasy. "it doesn't seem like a good idea…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Morgan stareda t Owain . "it's a good idea…" Even morgan didn't look conviced at this point. "Maybe we should go back to hot topic and change our haire back…"

"WAIT! I SAY WHEN IT ENDS!"

At this sudden voice, the trio turned around to see…LCUIANS!

Except she din't look like Lucian! She hasd black haire and wore black mipstick and had a logo of a Mukdip on her shirt. She wore a black fishents everywhere and had put in red-colored contacts. She looked super cool! "I am also gothic!" she announced toe veryone there." Everyone gasped. "Yes that's true! I am gothic! GOFCIC~! I admit it! I'm not afreid to express my indivudialy! THE FUTURE IS NOT WRITTEN!'

"f Lucina gan do it, ce can do it!" Morgan declared ,hope shining in his eyes. "Comeon let's go talk to Gerome!"

"Yay!" Cynthia and Owain cheered.

Gerome wait sitting by camp "Oh hi preps" his eyes suddenlt widened as he stared at them "wait you guys are gothi?"

"HELL YEA WE R" morgan becan to play ari guitar and Cynthia began to dance and owain did an awkward keyboard imitation but ending up looking like an elephant and Lucina just kind of stoo there like as tool

Gerome looked MUCH HAPPY "YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL"

And so they were all five best friends and shook off the hater perps like severa, inigo and Laurent

The ened …?


End file.
